With respect to existing household appliances such as a washing machine, its power switch control part is an independent physical key, a power switch is independently arranged on the surface of a control panel of the washing machine, which is the same as the traditional mode and affects the overall appearance, and a user needs to turn on the power switch on the rightmost end first when operating the washing machine, and then the user needs to move a hand to a screen for program selection, such an operation is cumbersome and inconvenient. Some washing machines use a touch-sensitive power switch, which has drawbacks of weak power and incomplete power off. Moreover, such a power switching mode is traditional, and the appearance of the washing machine is not straightforward, thus affecting the user experience.